


Teacher vs. Student

by MayorHaggar



Series: Natasha's Trainee [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Biting, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Choking, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: What happens when Natasha and her pupil turned lover wind up on opposite sides of an Avengers civil war?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Natasha's Trainee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Teacher vs. Student

Of all of the positions Harry had thought he might find himself in when he first joined SHIELD, this had to be the absolute last. Standing side by side with Captain America wasn’t so unusual. That his wand was pointed at Iron Man was less expected, though not nearly as surprising as the red-haired beauty who stood in a battle stance just to Tony Stark’s left. First she’d been his trainer, then she had been his lover, and now Natasha Romanoff was standing on the other side of the battle lines.

How had it come to this?

\--

_“You know I’m not going to sign, right?”_

_“Of course,” Natasha said matter of factly. She didn’t even look up from the table. She knew how he felt about being weighed down by bureaucracy. He’d told her all about the ineffectiveness and outright obstruction of the Ministry of Magic during the war with Voldemort. Fudge had been too concerned with the gold he got from Lucius Malfoy and his ilk, not to mention trying to pretend everything was normal and he was doing a perfectly fine job, to take Voldemort seriously. Maybe things could have been easier and fewer innocent people would have died if Fudge had been helpful. Harry had not trusted people sitting behind a desk to call the shots ever since, so he was wholeheartedly on the side of Steve Rogers._

_“But you’re going to back Tony on this.” Harry didn’t phrase it as a question. He’d heard the way Natasha spoke when the Sokovia Accords were first presented to them. He knew that what had happened in Sokovia still weighed on her, and the footage Ross had shown them seemed to hit her hard. Though she hadn’t been as gung ho about it as Tony, he could tell where she stood._

_“I am,” she said. Finally she looked up at him, and a significant look passed between them. They both knew what this meant. They had been nigh inseparable since she’d first trained him and that training had morphed into a romantic relationship. They’d fought together, bled together, risked their lives together and saved the day together, but now they were faced with something unfamiliar. For the first time ever they were going to be on opposite sides, and they could both see the potential for this entire situation to blow up and becoming something that ripped the Avengers in half._

_“Wanna go to bed?” she asked, quirking her lips at him. He smiled and nodded._

_“After you,” he said, and he followed her into their bedroom. What followed was a slow, soft, sensual night. They both wanted to take their time and keep enjoying each other for as long as they possibly could tonight, because they did not know how long it would be before they had the chance again. It could be quite some time before they saw each other again, and when they next met, it might be under very different circumstances._

\--

Harry cursed under his breath as he took stock of his situation. He’d known the mad dash to the helicopter was too good to be true; Tony had already evacuated the airport, so of course he and his team knew they were coming. Harry himself could have gotten away easily enough with the power of apparition, but that would have done the rest of the team no good. They needed his wand in this conflict.

He would rather there not _be_ a conflict, and a look across the line at Natasha showed that she felt much the same way. But they weren’t in control of what was happening here, and it didn’t seem that a peaceful resolution was in the cards.

The two sides charged at each other. Harry didn’t really intend to engage Natasha directly, but that was just where their paths seemed to take them. She seemed to be just as against the idea of fighting him for real as he was, because she broke off and veered towards Wanda instead. Harry, grateful to be given an excuse not to fight the most important person in his life, pointed his wand at Rhodes.

He still believed that he had been right not to sign the Accords, but asking him to fight Natasha was asking quite a lot.

\--

Having subdued Rhodes, Harry made his way to the path that would lead the rest of the team to the Quinjet. They didn’t have much time to plan strategy since it was an ever evolving situation, but Harry was pretty sure he and Steve were on the same page here. He was in a good position to stand back and guard the path from a distance, clearing the way for any of their group who made it in, and using his spells to subdue anyone from Tony’s team who got too close.

“I thought I’d see you here eventually. It’s the logical play. With your magic and your ability to take on multiple opponents at once from range, you’re the best choice to guard the getaway. Smart.”

Harry recognized the voice, of course. It was dear to him; dearer than any other had ever been. But it was the last voice in the world that he wanted to hear right then.

“I had a great trainer,” he said before stepping closer to the Quinjet. Natasha was standing directly in his path, and she didn’t look like she had any intention of moving.

“Yeah?” Despite the seriousness of the situation Natasha was grinning. “You gonna show me all that you learned?”

“I’d rather not,” he said, “but we don’t always have a choice.” He held his wand tightly in his hand and kept it pointed directly at her.

“No we don’t,” Natasha agreed, and then she was running towards him. Harry remained where he was. The more distance he maintained, the greater the odds that he could take her down with spell fire. He obviously wouldn’t use anything lethal, but with any luck he could catch her with something quick that would subdue her long enough to let the rest of the team catch up to him.

He fired a stunner at her, but she dodged it easily. Her reflexes were as sharp as ever, plus she had trained with him and fought by his side so many times now that she knew his arsenal inside and out. Ironically she was probably uniquely suited to counteract his spells, since she knew them well enough to recognize what was coming and how to respond instinctively.

She also had the benefit of the fact that he was holding back from anything that was lethal or posed any real risk of serious harm, which limited his list of spells considerably. But he wasn’t sure how big a difference that this even made. She knew that the two most important things for her to do were dodge anything he threw at her and keep moving towards him and closing the distance between them, and she had the ability to do both. He tried a stunner, a tripping jinx and a body bind, but Natasha was too quick to be caught by any of them. Perhaps he could have succeeded if he’d used a spell with a wider area of impact, but any such spells he could think of had the potential to do more damage than he was willing to risk.

“You didn’t come at me with all of your might,” Natasha said as she got in close enough to throw a punch at his face, which he dodged. “Your trainer would be so disappointed.”

“Maybe she would,” Harry agreed. “But I think she’d also understand what I’m trying to do here, and she wouldn’t expect me to maim or kill someone who isn’t actually my enemy.” He feinted as if he would go in and try to go for a leg tackle, but Natasha didn’t even flinch. She wasn’t fooled.

They continued to fight for quite some time. Harry lasted far longer and was a much bigger threat to actually defeat Natasha than he’d ever been during training. He used his magic first and foremost when out in the field, but he’d worked hard to continue to hone his hand to hand skills also. Natasha had taught him well. She also knew him very well too, and she consistently kept close enough that it would have been foolish for him to attempt to get off a spell.

“Am I not your enemy?” Natasha asked eventually after a largely silent battle. She darted towards him and tried to get hold of his arm, but he wrenched it free before she could do so and darted back a step. “You know we’re here to arrest all of you as fugitives from the law, right?”

“Of course I do,” Harry said. He watched her close the distance between them again, blocked her punch and quickly wrapped his arms around her body to try and throw her to the ground. “But that doesn’t make me love you any less.”

“Love you too,” Natasha said. Rather than allowing herself to be thrown down, she hooked one of her legs through his and managed to twist until he lost his balance and fell down onto his back. “But you’re still no match for me hand to hand.”

Harry had to concede the point. He’d gotten better for sure, but there was a reason Natasha had been so quick to close the gap between them. At a distance he might have been able to fight her off and wear her out, but once she’d gotten in close this had been sadly inevitable.

But maybe it wasn’t so sad, he reflected as Natasha straddled his body and pinned his wrists to the ground. She felt so warm and firm against him, and her victorious smile was so sexy. Had it really only been about a week since he’d last seen her; since all of this had gone to hell? It felt like so much longer than that to him, but he supposed that this was to be expected when you considered what their sex lives were normally like. Barely a day went by without them fitting in at least one enthusiastic sex session, unless one of them was away on a mission without the other. They made such a good team that they generally went out together on anything serious anyway, so Harry struggled to remember the last time he’d spent more than a single night without Natasha in his bed. Going the better part of a week without seeing her, touching her, speaking to her or fucking her had been harder than he could have possibly imagined.

Now here she was, straddling him, her body covering his and holding him in place. Harry knew this was not a sexual occasion; as she’d said, she and the rest of Tony’s squad were here to arrest them. But the threat of confinement seemed like such an inconsequential thing now with the love of his life straddling his lap and pressing her crotch against his. That might not be why she was doing it, but his body responded much as it always did when put in this position.

“Good to see you again, Harry,” Natasha said, smiling down at him. “I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this, but I guess we don’t always get what we want, do we?”

“No, we don’t,” he agreed. “But sometimes we do.” He couldn’t move his arms or his legs much with her pinning him down as she was, but he did manage to jerk his body up against her. Most people in this predicament would have been moving only to try and buck her body off of theirs and earn their shot at freedom, but it wasn’t freedom that Harry was interested in. In his case he was thrusting his hips up as best he could because she had him hard as steel inside of his clothes and he was desperate to be with her again.

Natasha’s arms tensed on his wrists at first, reacting automatically to the possibility that he was trying to escape, but then she felt his erection pressing against her and her eyes widened.

“Are you serious?” she asked. She was surprised, but she was also smirking. “You’re getting hard at a time like this?”

“Why should that surprise you?” he asked. “Or have you already forgotten about how you seduced me in the very beginning? Running your hands all over me in training? Flashing me your cleavage, pressing your ass against me? This is pretty much foreplay for us, isn’t it?”

Natasha giggled. “So is that what this was all about, Harry Potter? Did you become a fugitive just so you could move beyond training and hump me in a real live battle?”

“It’s not me pinning you to the ground and rubbing my cock against you, is it?” he asked. “If you don’t want to get me hard, maybe you should get off of me and let you up.”

“And what kind of good law-abiding superhero would I be if I just let a fugitive from justice flee when I had them under my control?” Natasha said. “Besides, I don’t think that’s really what you want, is it?” She continued holding him down, but she wiggled her hips and ground against his cock. “No, I don’t think so. I think Little Harry knows what he wants. I can always trust him to be honest, can’t I?”

“You didn’t think he was so little the last time you saw him,” he said. “But I bet I’m not the only one who wouldn’t rather be anywhere else right now.”

“You think so?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure? I’m the one who did my job and took you down, and I’m the one pinning your ass to the ground.”

“Exactly,” he said. “You’re good, but you can’t fool me, Natasha. I know you better than anyone, which is why I know how turned on you are right now.”

“You do, do you?”

“Oh yes,” Harry said, and he was absolutely certain. “You love being on top. You love riding me and looking down at me while you fuck me.”

“It does have its appeal, I won’t deny it,” Natasha said. She rocked her hips harder, rubbing against his cock and making him groan. “But do you really think I’m so horny for you that I’m incapable of doing my job?”

“Right now? Yes,” Harry said honestly.

“Why?” she challenged him.

“Because your sex drive is at least as high as mine is, if not higher,” he declared. “And I’ve never been this horny in my life. It’s only been days since I touched you and fucked you, but it might as well have been years with how desperate I am for you. I want to roll you over and fuck you so hard you forget your own name. I want to shag your goddamn brains out right here and right now, and I don’t give a fuck if Tony, Steve and the entire fucking Avenger crew walks in.”

“Most of them want to arrest you, you know,” Natasha said, interrupting him. Her voice was lower now, huskier, needier. It told him that he was absolutely right in his assumption; she felt this too. She had been missing him and needing him just as badly as he’d missed and needed her. Knowing that he hadn’t been the only one going through this burning frustration made the past week at least moderately more bearable.

“They can bloody well wait,” Harry said. “They can pull up a chair and watch if they want to, and we can get back to destroying each other later. But right now there is nothing in the world that matters more to me than fucking you hard enough to make up for the last week. And I know you, Natasha. I know you feel the same way.” 

Natasha glared at him for a moment, and if he didn’t know her better he might have worried that she was about to give him a shot to knock him out or try and slap some kind of restraints on him solely to prove him wrong. But he was serious in saying that he knew her, and he knew what she was about to do before she did it.

She didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. Her eyes said it all, and then her lips took it from there. Her face descended on him and her lips claimed his. They’d exchanged plenty of steamy and aggressive kisses in their time together, but this one had an added element of aggression to it. And why shouldn’t it? However close their bodies might be right now, they were still standing on opposite sides of this conflict between the Avengers. She was here to arrest him.

He knew that many couples engaged in this kind of thing as role play, but Harry doubted too many had ever actually done it for real. A logical mind might have continued to search for any way to get out of here, but the last place Harry wanted to be was out from underneath Natasha’s body.

It was obvious that Natasha felt the same way. She kissed him hungrily, her tongue shoved its way into her mouth and she dry humped him like they were horny teenagers rather than a couple who had loved and touched and fucked for years. She pulled her head back from his, though not before taking his lower lip between her teeth and gently biting it.

“Will you promise me something?” she asked, and the way she said it, the way she panted for breath was just about the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.

“Anything,” he said without hesitation.

“If I stop pinning you down right now, promise me you aren’t going to try to fight back or apparate away or anything.” Harry actually laughed at the request.

“You think I want to be anywhere else right now?” he asked. “If you get up and try to go back to doing your job, I’m not promising anything. But if you get up so you can rip your clothes off and fuck me, I’m not going anywhere.” He could only imagine what Steve would say if he saw or heard any piece of this negotiation, but Harry’s duty was secondary right now as far as he was concerned.

“You’ve got a deal,” she said. “But I’m going to kick your ass if you try to break it, got it?” Harry nodded and watched as she released his wrists and sat back off of him. Her hands went to her tight black catsuit and she started to undo it. His hands were free now, and she’d never actually taken his wand away. If he wanted to, he could take advantage of her distraction and knock her out right now. She wouldn’t even see it coming.

Harry dropped his wand on the ground and tore at his clothes. Why the fuck would he want to escape right now when the sexiest woman on the planet was peeling her tight costume off and was about to fuck him? He shoved his underwear down his legs and freed his cock, which pointed straight up into the air. It had come to life in the presence of Natasha, and now it was about to get what it wanted.

“Yeah, I was definitely talking out of my ass,” Natasha said as she stared at his cock. “ _Little_ Harry? What a bunch of shit. I can’t believe I went a whole week without this cock!”

“I can’t believe it either,” he said. “Don’t you want to make up for lost time?”

“Oh, there’s so much I want to do right now,” Natasha said. “Do you know how fucking hard it’s been to have to go back to only toys and my fingers to get myself off?”

“I have some idea,” he said. Jerking off while closing his eyes and remembering all of the things he and Natasha had gotten up to had been a very poor replacement for the real thing,

“I’m going to suck your cock,” she promised, and few promises had ever sounded so appealing. “But you’re not going to be the only one getting off. I’m horny too.”

She spun around and straddled his face so she could settle her body on top of his for the classic 69 position. If Harry had to give Natasha some oral in return for having her suck his cock, that was an incredible bargain as far as he was concerned. He would have gladly gone down on her with no stimulation attached for him, but he wouldn’t be saying no to a blowjob from his sexy lover.

Harry’d had plenty of time to hone his technique with Natasha. He’d come to her a virgin but he considered himself something of an expert now, at least when it came to Natasha’s body and what made her feel good. She was as aroused as he could ever remember her being, at least before they really got into it, so there wasn't much he needed to do to get her warmed up. But he did take a few slow licks along her outer lips at first, just to enjoy the rightness of having Natasha back on his face where she belonged. She wasn't feeling very patient though. She wiggled her hips against him insistently.

"Don't fucking toy with me," she growled. "Eat me out, god damn it!"

Harry chuckled at her obvious need, but he could relate. He needed the same thing from her, and he also needed to taste her again. She needn't have worried about it though, because he wasn't in the mood to tease her either. He was hungry for this, and he proved it by putting his hands on her ass, pulling her against his mouth and digging in.

He knew what she needed and he gave it to her. He went after her clit with his tongue and his lips, and he reached between her legs with one of his hands and slid two fingers inside of her. Often he would be more gradual and patient with this, rubbing the outside of her pussy with soft touches and circling near her clit with his tongue before actively focusing on it, working her up before giving her something harder and more intense. There was no need for him to build her up this time though because she was already there. She'd been ready for him to do all he could to please her just based on the last week of separation, and so he skipped the soft stuff and went straight to the main event.

Harry enjoyed going down on Natasha at all times, but something about doing so now after roughly a week apart made it all so much more fun for him. He licked and fingered her not just for her benefit but for his own. He didn't ever want to go so long without Natasha on his face again, and he did his best to show her that by using everything at his disposal to worship her just as she deserved. Every lick against her clit and every push or inward curl of his fingers was his way of trying to let her know how much he missed her and how happy he was to have her back where she belonged.

Natasha was always wonderfully responsive when he licked her, but she had never been quite this loud or emphatic about it. She wiggled her hips against him and moaned loudly, or at least he assumed it would have been loud. He couldn't be sure since her mouth was full of cock.

Yes, Natasha was undeniably thrilled to have his mouth back on her cunt, but she hadn't allowed that to affect her own performance. This was a give and take situation, and Natasha was giving so damn well.

She seemed to feel the same way he did as far as missing him and wanting to show it. While she was excellent at sucking his cock and routinely proved it to him any time she took him between her lips, it was different this time. Usually it felt like she was sucking him for his pleasure, using her skills to make him feel as good as she possibly could, but not this time. This time she was driven by the same sort of desperation that he felt. Rather than skillfully sucking his cock and showing him the various tricks she had at her disposal, she simply bobbed her head down on his cock as fast as she could, like she was trying to swallow him whole every time she took him in.

It was a brute force approach to oral sex; it was more like she was fucking her own face on his cock as opposed to trying to suck him off. It wasn't how she usually blew him, but Harry wasn't complaining. It was exciting to know that she was as desperate for this as he was, and it was all he could do merely to keep his head straight and make sure he did not let his own efforts taper off. But he succeeded in that effort, and if he needed proof of that he only needed to feel Natasha's throat vibrating around his cock as he made her moan in pleasure.

The two lovers celebrated their sexual reunion with the most desperate and heated bout of mutual oral sex that they'd ever engaged in, and with as worked up as they both were it was never going to last long. That they were attacking each other with such fervor only hastened their mutual end. In a way this almost felt like an extension of their battle from earlier that had set all of this up, only it was a far more pleasant form of combat. Natasha had won the hand to hand, but who would win the battle of oral sex?

Harry honestly wasn't sure that a winner could be declared, because Natasha started to squirt against his face and into his mouth just as his cock erupted inside of her mouth. At the same time that she shook with orgasm on top of him, he fired a week's worth of cum down her throat. He'd masturbated several times in between meetings with Natasha, but it was not even close to the same feeling.

Natasha pulled her hips away from his face and spun around to look down at him again. "You'd better be ready to give me more, Harry," she said. Her voice reminded him of the stern tone she would take at times during his training, and it stirred up fond memories of that initial attraction and seduction.

"Go and take it," he said, "if you can."

"Oh, I'll take it," Natasha said. Her eyes flashed and she reached behind her body, grinning as she felt his cock was hard once again. Of course it was; it had been far too long since he’d been with her, and there was no way his body could be satisfied with just her mouth. Her mouth was amazing as always, but he wouldn’t be able to rest until he was inside of her once again.

Natasha had the same thought. She quickly got into position and unceremoniously lowered her hips to take him inside of her. There was no playing around here, no slow ride, no easing her way in before picking up speed. She fucked him hard right from the beginning, moving on top of him like a woman whose every thought and feeling was consumed by her need to push her body down onto his cock over and over. She was so strong and her body was capable of so much, and she showed him her strength with every forceful trip her body took on his cock. Her hands pressed flat on his chest, and her hips smacked against him loudly as she drove down and took his cock in all the way to the hilt repeatedly.

Just about anybody else probably would have been in pain if they were getting fucked this hard, but Harry had been trained by the best. He wasn’t beaten into submission by the brutal pace Natasha set as she fucked herself on his cock with all the strength in her body, and he wasn’t begging for mercy. He was begging for more.

“More!” he said, glaring up at her. “Is that all you can do, Black Widow? I thought you were stronger than this. Or did you not need this as much as I do?” The words brought out the ferocious side of Natasha, just as they were intended to. She scowled down at him, and if looks could kill she would have murdered him on the spot. 

“You want to see how strong I am, Potter?” she asked. “Fine. But don’t blame me if you can’t handle it.”

She picked up the speed and the force of her riding. Her ass clapped against him and she grunted like an animal as she moved. But a faster and harder ride was nowhere close to the extent of what Natasha did. She’d already been riding him harder than she ever had before; now she was out to fuck the life out of him.

Natasha kept her hips moving even as she leaned her body down over him and bit at the side of his neck. Her teeth didn’t sink in deep but they did bite down hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Then she sat back up and returned to the familiar up and down, but now her hands went to his throat and squeezed. They’d never really gotten into choking or breath play as a kink, but Harry could now understand the appeal in it in the middle of a heated, intense fuck such as this one. But that didn’t mean he was going to stay down and take it. Harry’s adrenaline was still running high from the combat, and he was determined to fight back and prove his own strength. 

Even though intellectually he knew that she would never do anything that could cause permanent harm to him no matter how bitter the conflict over the accords became, the natural reaction of his body did not take her feelings for him into account. On a natural, instinctual level he interpreted this as an attempt at dominance and superiority by a creature seeking to rule over him. The beast inside of him could not let this stand.

He moved swiftly, sitting up, wrapping his arms around her body and rolling her over onto her back, flipping their positions. For the first time today it was Harry and not Natasha who was on top and in control, but he was no more concerned with trying to escape now than he had been ever since she pinned him down and made him feel her warmth.

Harry took over where Natasha left off, slamming his hips into her and feeding her his cock. He took his cues from her, not wasting any time in getting straight to fucking her hard. But he didn’t merely fuck her; just as she had done when she was on top, he sought to claim dominance. His lips came down on hers, but he didn’t kiss her. He bit her lip and then forced his tongue into her mouth, intent on wrestling it into submission along with her entire body.

Natasha didn’t go down without a fight though. Her tongue fought back against his, rolling and pressing and trying to beat him back. She brought her hands around to his back, and her fingernails scratched and clawed at his skin, no doubt leaving marks behind. The greatest challenge of all, however, came from her legs. Those same powerful legs that had beaten him into submission so many times, and had finished him off once again today and put him on his back, went into action once again. Natasha wrapped her legs around his midsection and squeezed. There would be no way for him to physically pull her off, Harry knew. The average person’s legs were much stronger than their arms, and Natasha’s legs were anything but average. He wouldn’t be able to pry them apart without her assistance. Even if he was now the one on top and shoving his cock inside of her, she had still found a way to wrest control away from him.

Harry wasn’t in the mood to allow that; not this time. They were still battling, still fighting for control, and he wasn’t going to give up his advantage now. He couldn’t pull her legs apart, but fortunately for him he had a trick up his sleeve. His wand was still within reach, and he picked it up and used his magic to force her legs to loosen.

“That’s cheating,” Natasha said sourly.

“We all have to use whatever advantages we have,” he said. “My trainer taught me that.” Despite herself, Natasha smiled.

Harry put all of his weight and a little bit of his magic behind the push as he forced Natasha’s legs up so far that her feet were behind her ears. He discarded his wand once again now that he’d forced her legs off of him. If she could fight him off now with all of his weight behind it, she deserved the victory.

“You’ve got me right where you want me now, Potter,” she said. “You’d better make the most of it.”

“Count on it,” he said. He resumed fucking her, but now instead of being on top of her and thrusting forward he was crouching over her and driving his cock into her from up above. He put all of his weight and all of his force into the fuck, determined to dominate Natasha as he’d never dominated her before.

Natasha grunted and cursed at him, demanding that he keep giving it to her and show her what he was really made of. They were both so far gone now that everything else was immaterial. Who cared that she had signed the Sokovia Accords and he hadn’t? Who cared that she’d backed Tony and he’d backed Steve, and who cared that she’d been waiting for him here with the intent of not just stopping him from escaping but actually taking him into custody? Nothing in the world mattered now except for the fact that they were reunited. All that either of them cared about was Harry’s entire body driving down and smashing against Natasha’s, and his cock fucking her harder than ever before.

Harry didn’t know if they would ever match this sort of energy again. It seemed improbable that these specific circumstances would ever be recreated. But if this was destined to be the wildest, hardest, most aggressive fuck he and Natasha ever shared, Harry was going to make sure that he did all he could to make it count.

They both kept pushing on towards another end, an end that would be even more earth-shattering than what they had experienced minutes earlier. Even the competition was a distant thought for Harry now. This wasn’t about dominance anymore; it was about a shared experience. It was about Harry and Natasha, together again and giving each other what only they could offer. There was no one for Harry but Natasha and no one for Natasha but Harry, and nothing could keep them apart for long, not even a civil war between the Avengers.

It was once again impossible to be sure who broke first. Was it Natasha who hit her peak before him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs as her body shook and her pelvic muscles squeezed him tighter? Or was it Harry who got there just before she did, grunting in relief as he pumped every drop of semen he had inside of her, just as he’d dreamed about doing every day and every night for the last week? Harry didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. They were here, they were sharing it, and that’s all that either of them needed to know. Regardless of who reached the end first or if they both got there at the same time, they were both there, together.

Harry remained on top of Natasha, and his cock stayed buried inside of her even though he was finished cumming. He was reluctant to ever pull out of her now that he’d finally gotten her back, and since she didn’t say anything about it he assumed she felt the same way. Who knew how long he might have stayed there if he wasn’t soon given an impetus to move.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but we’re kind of in a hurry here!”

Harry looked up to see Rogers and Barnes running towards the Quinjet. Harry couldn’t see anyone else from their group coming, but he did see Black Panther hot on their heels, though he wasn’t sure they realized it. It would be up to him to stop the Wakandan king and let Rogers and Barnes make their escape.

He pulled his cock out of Natasha, let her body unfold back to its natural position and reached for his wand. But his hand found nothing but pavement. He scrambled around frantically, but his wand was not there. Eventually he spotted it some ways away. Apparently it had gotten kicked out of reach at some point in the midst of their wild fuck. How ironic to be hampered in a battle by his hormones. He concentrated on summoning his wand into his hand, knowing he could do it but also knowing that it would cost him valuable time. With Black Panther getting closer by the second, he was going to need every second he could get.

Harry’s wand flew into his hand and he grabbed it and spun around, intending to try and knock out or otherwise subdue Black Panther if he had the time to do so. But before he could, Natasha caught his pursuer with a powerful blast from her bracelet, shooting electricity through him. Harry looked at her in surprise. He’d known she would not sit back and allow him to be hurt or even killed, but based on what he’d seen he doubted Black Panther was fighting to kill any more than he was (except for if he got his hands on Barnes most likely, which was sort of the point of this entire battle.) Had she turned on Tony?

“Steve is not going to stop,” Natasha said, looking at Harry. Steve and Bucky had already boarded the Quinjet.

“No,” Harry agreed. “And Tony isn’t going to back down either. He’s convinced he’s right.”

“They both are,” she said. “You should probably go with them, don’t you think?”

Harry looked back and forth between Natasha and the Quinjet. Something told him that whatever awaited Steve and Bucky was something they needed to face without him.

“No,” he said eventually. “I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”

\-- 

Steve Rogers broke into the Raft with the intention of breaking out those members of his team that had been left behind when he and Bucky made their escape on the Quinjet. He’d thought he would have to fight his way through the US Marshals guarding the prison facility so he could free his people from their secure cells.

Instead he found no resistance. Clint Barton was there to greet him with a handshake when he first came aboard, and when Steve asked him how he came to be free the archer just laughed and said ‘magic.’

It wasn’t just Barton who had escaped his cell. Lang was out as well, and Sam, and Wanda. They _all_ were out, and it was the marshals locked in the cells instead.

“Anybody want to tell me what’s going on here?” Steve asked, looking around at the group in confusion.

“They tried to suppress Harry’s magic with a collar,” Barton said, grinning. “It didn’t work. He was able to free us, and you can see the result. We put them all on their asses and moved them into the cells; that way there wouldn’t be any need for any unpleasant conflict.”

Steve nodded. He was glad it hadn’t gotten bloody, though the coordination with Fury and Hill on the layout of the Raft and its defenses seemed a bit wasted now that it seemed the prisoners weren’t in need of rescuing after all. He looked around the group, trying to find Harry so he could thank him for his discretion, but he didn’t see any sign of him.

“And where is Harry now?” he asked. Barton started laughing right away, and Sam had a little smile on his face as well. “Did I miss a joke or something?” It wouldn’t be the first time. He had been frozen for a few decades, after all.

“He and Natasha are in the last cell down on the right,” Wanda said, and for some reason she was blushing. Steve was mildly surprised that Romanoff had been locked up as well, but she’d assisted in their escape at the end so he supposed it made sense. It made less sense that either of them would still be in a cell when everyone else was free, but it seemed like the simplest solution would just be to go and investigate for himself.

He walked down the hall, frowning at the loud banging he could hear from the cell. It sounded like someone was locked in the middle of an intense fight, but that shouldn’t be possible. Unless they’d missed one of the Marshalls in their initial sweep?

Steve moved with a bit more urgency the rest of the way, but when he finally reached the open door to the cell he realized what the noise was, as well as what had Clint so amused and Wanda so embarrassed.

Harry and Natasha weren’t fighting anyone, but what they were doing was no less physically strenuous. They were both nude, and Harry had her in his arms and was pinning her against the wall of the cell. His hands were on her bottom and he was thrusting against her aggressively, which explained the thumping. He was a bit surprised that he hadn’t heard Natasha’s screams as well, but he supposed the thumps drowned them out at a distance.

Steve averted his eyes quickly; he was a gentleman, and he wasn’t about to intrude on someone’s private moment. He wouldn’t disturb them; he would just have to meet up with them later. Or that was his intention at least, but stealth had never been Steve’s forte.

“No need to run away, Rogers,” Natasha said. “Between today and the incident outside the Quinjet you’ve probably seen it all by now anyway.” She’d stopped screaming, but the thumping stopped.

“Not intentionally,” he said. “I wouldn’t have seen any of it if you two had ever heard of a bedroom.”

“This _is_ my room,” Harry said. “Or it was supposed to be, if the restraints had actually done anything. Can you blame me for making use of it when I have a roommate this sexy?”

“I would have thought you would have prioritized actually getting off of the Raft before you started taking clothes off,” Steve said, changing the subject. “Not really much of a prison break if you hang around in one of the cells after you’re done, is it?”

“We were waiting for you, actually,” Harry said. “I could’ve just apparated out of here in a flash, and I’ve got enough magic to bring Nat along with me. But making return trips to get all of the others would’ve been pretty damn difficult because of the location and also the magic required, so I decided it would be better if we waited here until you got here to take everybody else. That way we could make sure everything went smoothly. And here you are.”

“Here I am,” Steve agreed. “So do you two think you can keep it in your pants long enough for us to make our escape?”

“Oh, there’s no need to wait for us, Steve,” Natasha said. “Go ahead and take the others. We’ll be fine on our own. Harry can apparate us both out of here when we’re ready.”

“Why not just come now?” Steve asked. “Somebody else is bound to show up here before long, and they probably won’t be friendly.”

“We can handle ourselves,” Harry said. “I can have us out of here any time I want to.”

“As for why we aren’t leaving yet?” Natasha said. “We still haven’t determined a winner.”

The thumping started up again, and Steve moved faster than any man in his late 80’s ever had. He trusted Harry and Natasha with his life, but he had no desire to listen to their frantic coupling.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
